


I've been dying to get you dizzy

by coffeecrow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecrow/pseuds/coffeecrow
Summary: To Goro and Ryuji, everything is a challenge. Everything is a competition. So of course Ryuji would take up the offer to dance.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I've been dying to get you dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted something on here. Here is a snack for my fellow Ryugoros.

"...What?"

"You heard me."

Ryuji stared in confusion at Goro - cocooned like a caterpillar in two blankets, dark rings under his eyes - and did a double take. Had he just heard that right, or was his brain playing tricks on him? The amused smile that played on the lips of the other was enough to tell him that he had, in fact, heard correctly. Too bad then, that hearing what he was supposed to did absolutely nothing to dampen the surprise that he felt.

"No seriously man, the- what? What?"

The amused, slightly superior smile broke open into a chuckle as Goro wiggled his way out of the blankets and stood up - shivering from the chill in his almost empty appartment - in an elegant pose: One hand in the air, and one leg slightly dragging behind him, suddenly swooping him and his weight around in a twirl. Ryuji was enamored by how easily he seemed to be able to do it. Despite having been severely sick not so long ago, his movement was graceful and the tiny wince and expression of pain was barely noticable as he struck his final pose, smugly looking down at Ryuji. "I asked you if you could dance."

Leaning back with his cup ramen in one hand, Ryuji shook his head and looked back to the TV where their attentions had previously been fixed on a late night gameshow. There had been no dancing involved there, yet Goro had suddenly chosen to spring something like this on him. But the burning glare still held firm on Ryuji, and he glanced back to see his semi-roommate looking at him indignantly. 

"Hell no!" He barked back, leaning back further into the couch - still as comfortable as ever - and continued to stare at the television instead.

"Aw," Goro hummed in his soft, melodic voice, walking forward slowly, "I thought you out of all people would appreciate a bit of a workout." He sat down next to Ryuji, placing his gloveless hand on Ryuji's knee. As Ryuji lifted his gaze to stare into those copper eyes, they remained smug: Challenging him, daring him to prove him wrong. They kindled a fire within him, one so strong that his hands made fists and he immediately stood up, causing a light giggle on the detective's end.

"Try me then, you son of a bitch! You bet your ass I can dance!"

Long, black-clad legs elegantly shifted so that Goro was standing at his full height. With his chin tilted upward and his eyes looking down at Ryuji, their three centimeter height difference suddenly seemed like a vast chasm. The artificial float in his voice vanished for a darker, serious tone. "That's, what I wanted to hear."

The difference between the tone in his voice made Ryuji physically recoil for a moment, before steadying himself and cracking his knuckles as if he were about to get into a particularly rough scuffle with a Shadow. "Come at me then, pretty boy."

For a moment, Goro blinked, a dusty pink spreading to his pale cheeks before he smirked and grabbed Ryuji's hand in his own, holding it tight. Suddenly the full force of Goro's pull caused him to fly through the air and right into his arms. There was barely any time for him to steady himself before his new dance partner grinned in response to his dumbfounded face. Pale hands grabbed his own calloused ones and the tap of Goro's feet against the ground began to sound in rhythm to the overenthusiastic TV host.

Goro was like a river, smoothly flowing across the blank floor and stringing the helpless Ryuji along, who allowed his arms and legs to follow the gentle currents that craddled him. At first, he was lost within the waters, attempting to find something to hold on to. A stable ground from which he could change his route, to gain control and start swimming.

To the melodic dissonance of cheerful TV-hosts, he was spun to Goro's left. His hand clenched slightly as he found it. The stable ground. One hand holding Goro's own, and the other sliding behind the other.

Counterattack.

Taking over the smooth sailing of their motions, Ryuji leaned forward, slightly letting go of the hand beneath Goro's spine. They fell forward, only for a moment, before his hand was firmly there once more. A semi-embrace, bringing them back up together. Before the upper hand was lost, Ryuji pulled him in close, his heart now beating rhythmically to their steps as Goro immediately grabbed one of his hands, twirling it around himself and releasing in a gentle twirl out onto the spotless woodboards.

He'd lost the upper hand.

A single tug on his arm, and Goro - as if the two of them were magnetic - had twirled right back to his chest. It was with an angelic, perfect smile on his face that he stole back Ryuji's hand into his own, and with the other guided him back to the position where his fingers were gently breezing over his back. Their steps continued. Forward and backwards. Around in a circle. Following each other's lead in the heat of the moment.

They were so close, only a single heartbeat away as Goro began to move them, steering Ryuji with his hand on his shoulder in gentle twirling motions. Once again, the river was a gentle guide stringing him along. Not even the chatter of birdsong around him was audible now. There was no beat, nor a melody. The only thing that guided them now was a rhythm that only they could hear.

Ryuji closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the waves. His arm now pushing Goro closer to him... his clasped hand moving to rest just above the other's heart.

They were so close. The roar of blood in his ears was... overwhelming. A bright, inquisitive gaze rested on him... skin painted red by a gentle blush...

Goro let out a sigh as if he were out of breath, moving Ryuji's arm and carressing his free hand with his own.

Then, a single touch of Goro's back to the wall. Ryuji relaxed his body as their hands, still embracing one another, floated down to their sides. Gently, his forehead leaned in to meet Goro's, and the moment they reached one another a sense of calm flooded over him. Perhaps, he would not mind standing like this forever. Opening his eyes halfway, he saw a pair of intelligent copper eyes staring back at him: Shining, sparkling with joy. He couldn't help but smile at that beautiful sight.

"Told you I could dance." He muttered smugly, closing his eyes and sinking into the gentle touch of Goro once more... yet suddenly it was no longer as still as it had just been.

Violent hiccups: Violent tremors of laughter were going through Goro's shoulders, and Ryuji reared back in surprise to see his partner attempting to stifle the chuckles going through him.

"What gives?"

Sheesh, did he really have to clutch his stomach as if he were having the worst ache of his life right about now?

"M- hh- My apologies, I just- hah- I didn't expect you to get so into it!!" 

"Hey!" Ryuji called in protest, crossing his arms. "You were so serious about your challenge, of course I'm gonna have to focus!"

While most of the laughter had died down, there was still a snicker in Goro's tone as he 'politely' covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh, it's adorable that you get so serious, really. I just thought I'd brighten the mood a little." Taking advantage by the slight distance between them now, Goro calmly began to walk away, back to the couch and the comforting embrace of his blankets. 

"Just admit that you wanted to dance with me, asshole." Ryuji barked after him, reaching out to grab his wrist. Was it so hard to admit? Goro's expression when he turned around was one of mild surprise, as if he didn't expect Ryuji to see through his totally obvious plan.

Whatever it was, it didn't last long.

"Ah, perhaps I did, Ryu-chan."

A simple, innocent smile as Goro fell backwards into the cough with a soft 'fhwomp.' His grip was like that of iron, dragging Ryuji with him. At the end of their dance, Ryuji would fall onto the other, ending up with his head on his chest as they watched the ending of the game show.

The challenger won.


End file.
